


colors of the wind

by iRockYourSocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Colored dust, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Sokka drags a reluctant Zuko to a party in a sketchy warehouse and sees the beauty of night life</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors of the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellatiate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatiate/gifts).



> Written July 23, 2013. Be merciful

Zuko grumbled as he fastened his goggles over his eyes, clearly uncomfortable in his starch white v neck and jeans. 

Of course, only Sokka would be able to drag him down to one of these things.

 .

.

.

.

.

When his roommate mentioned a party,  _wear all white and goggles_  he said, Zuko should’ve saw the red flags.

Honestly, what normal party requires all white and goggles?

And since when did  _Sokka_ go to normal parties?

He sighed as he pushed the doors open, the bass vibrating his entire frame.

 _Great_.

The room was full of people, draped over each other or glued together. Zuko repressed the urge to roll his eyes.  He was never going to find Sokka in this room, full of sweaty, heaving bodies, and colorful swirls of dust coating every surface.

He silently thanked Sokka for the heads up about the goggles.

The color dust was everywhere, covering his shoes, splashing on his clothing (ah, the point of wearing white reveals itself), flying into his nose with every inhale.

The room started to glow, his heart pumping to the beat. His scowl disappeared, his irritation at his roomie disappearing.

Zuko…Zuko just wanted to  _dance_.

He bounded into the mosh of people, his shirt sticking to his chest as he pogoed to the beat fist pumping to the sky.

A smaller body covered in blue and red bumped into his, bright sapphire eyes sparkling beneath the goggles. She smiled up at her, dazzling white teeth making his heart stop and palms sweat.

Her body swayed against his, nose in her thick, curly hair, his nails biting into her hips to keep her grounded to him on this euphoric flight. 

There was dust everywhere, in their hair, clouding their lungs, coating their damp skin and clothing.

And he realized he wanted this girl, this stranger that he just met.

Zuko doesn’t know if it was the pulse of the music or just how  _great_ he felt, but when the girl pulls him out of the crowd and into the bathroom, locking the door, he couldn’t find the strength in him to tear his lips away from hers, and he definitely couldn’t stop her from peeling the clothing off of their bodies.

In the morning, if he remembered any of this, he’d thank Sokka.

_Thank the spirits for colored dust._


End file.
